Beyblade: Incarnate
by Argothia
Summary: In the fifty years since the Bladebreakers time the sport of Beyblading has become far more dangerous. Dark Forces are moving behind the scenes and it's up to a new team of Beybladers to stop them.
1. Prologue: For So Long

The great, white dragon stirred in her ancient prison, twisting and contorting as she fought to free herself from her chains for the first time in centuries. The silver spirit had slept now for an eternity, it seemed, but finally, she could sense it. For so long she had sought, through the haze of sleep for this sensation. A spirit worthy of her power, engaged in a valiant battle, one it could not win. If this being called on her now, she would, finally, be free from this prison. She writhed and fought against the dark chains that bound her in that place. It was all in vain, though, it seemed this being could not yet sense her. She could not break through the darkness that confined her without this spirit's call.  
>She settled down into the darkness of her prison as she sensed the battle coming to a close, the spirit would no longer hear her. So she must wait. Wait for this being to realize her presence and call on her power. It may take a long time, but this was fine, she could be patient, after all what was time to one such as her?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

_And so it begins . . ._


	2. The River Winds On

Change

The river flowed lazily past small houses and yards as the light of the setting sun reflected off it's waters. It was another peaceful day in the small town. The perfect atmosphere for sitting around and thinking, which was exactly what Minoru Nakano was doing as he sat on the edge of the river tossing stones at it's surface.

He might have stayed there for hours undisturbed were it not for the sudden footsteps that disturbed the quiet of the evening. He rolled, quickly, to the side, dodging the rock that now soared past him and flew to the other side of the river before finally being stopped by a cement wall.

"Aw," a young girl strolled down to where Minoru was getting to his feet, "I missed."

"Missed what, Ren? The back of my skull?"

The girl looked at him in mock innocence, "I don't know, what you mean, dear friend, I was only aiming for the river, you know."

Minoru chuckled, "Come on, Ren, ya need to lay off the testing of my reflexes, no matter how many times you try to surprise me it's always gonna end the same. You're a lousy aim."

"Says you," Ren smiled and grabbed one end of the black and white bandanna Minoru always wore and giving it a light tug, "I've had a better aim then you lately, Mr. Sulky, what's going on with you, huh?"

Minoru sighed and pulled his beyblade out of his pocket, "Uncle and I haven't heard from Haru this month either."

"He's part of the Champion's Team, Minoru, he's probably really busy."

"Yeah, too busy to check in with his family and let them know he hasn't been kicked off the face of the planet? Never! Haru's never gone a month without calling before, now we haven't heard from him in almost three," Minoru sighed, "I'm really worried about him . . ."

"He's a world class beyblader with one of the most powerful bit beasts on the planet," said Ren, skipping a rock across the surface of the almost placid river, "If anyone can take care of themselves it's Haru Nakamura and you know it."

"Yeah," Minoru looked up at the sky, "I know, . . . but that doesn't stop me worrying about him."

Ren patted his shoulder, "You worry about nothing more then most people worry in their entire life! You need to relax."

Minoru shook his head, "Whatever, I should head home, we've got school tomorrow and from all accounts it ought to be interesting."

"Oh, you mean about the new kid?" Ren clasped her hands behind her back and started up the grassy bank, with Minoru trailing behind, "He's the son of Haru's manager, right?"

"Yeah, . . . well, the manger of the team anyway."

"So he's from France?"

"Yep."

"This oughta be interesting, you gonna challenge him to a bey battle?"

"Why would I?"

"Jean Rousseau is a former world champion, some of that must have worn off on his son! Aren't you the slightest bit curious to see how good he is?"

"Not in the least. I'm not like you, Ren, I don't have to have challenge a person every other day to prove my superiority."

Ren turned and stuck her tongue out at him, "Your so mean, Min!"

Minoru walked past her to the top of the bank, chuckling, "And you're immature. We all have our vices."

Ren climbed to the top herself. Then, as she stood facing Minoru, her eyes resolute, she said, "Minoru, you need to start battling again, and you know it, too. You haven't even been practicing lately. It's starting to show, too. Come on! Think about what Haru would say!"

Minoru smiled a little, "Alright, alright, Ren. I'll keep that in mind."

The girl shook her head, "No, don't just 'keep it in mind'! Apply it!"

"Right, starting tomorrow, I'll start practicing again. I promise."

"You'd better," She turned to make her way home, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Minoru nodded, "Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_. . . This chapter isn't my best work, but I'm sick of stressing about it and the fact that this fic hasn't been updated since I created it. So I'm just gonna throw this out to the wolves here._


End file.
